The Goose Girl (Disney film)/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming animated Disney movie The Goose Girl. Opening Credits Disney Presents THE GOOSE GIRL Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Stephen J. Anderson and Don Hall Co-Directed by Chris Williams Produced by Peter Del Vecho, PGA and Clark Spencer, PGA Executive Producer Jennifer Lee Story by Stephen J. Anderson Jared Bush Clio Chang Don Hall Kendelle Hoyer Mark Kennedy Brian Kesinger Jennifer Lee Nicole Mitchell Pamela Ribon Jeremy Spears and Josie Trinidad Screenplay by Stephen J. Anderson Jared Bush Nathan Greno Don Hall Jennifer Lee and Joe Mateo Based on the Original Fairy Tale by The Brothers Grimm Original Songs by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez Original Score by Alexandre Desplat Starring the Voice Talents of Kristen Bell Charlie Day Emily Blunt Josh Robert Thompson Amy Sedaris Second Part of the Credits Associate Producer Nicole P. Hearon Edited by Jeff Draheim Production Designer James Finch Associate Production Designer Mingjue Helen Chen Art Director Lisa Keene Visual Effects Supervisors Steve Goldberg Kyle Odermatt Heads of Story Nathan Greno Mark Kennedy Head of Layout Rasoul Azadani Head of Animation Kira Lehtomaki Technical Supervisor Kimberly W. Keech Production Managers Nathan Curtis Monica Lago-Kaytis Tamara Boutcher Artistic Supervisors Story Jeff Snow Layout Jean Christophe-Poulain Animation John Hill Background Sunny Apinchapong Natalie Franscioni-Karp Scene Planning Thomas Baker Mark Henley Clean-up Animation Emily Jiuliano Effects Animation Marlon West CGI Animation Kiran Bhakta Joshi Color Styling & Compositing Maria D. Gonzalez Technical & Artistic Support Gina Bradley Third Part of the Credits Head of Post Production Bérénice Robinson Supervising Sound Editors Todd Toon Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Sound Designer Randy Thom Re-Recording Mixers Tom Johnson Terry Porter Gary Summers Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Music Supervisor Tom MacDougall Senior Production Supervisors Holly E. Bratton Nathan Massmann Karen Ryan Production Supervisor Liane Abel Dietz Production Planning & Finance Manager Belinda M. Hsu Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Coming soon! Fourth Part of the Credits Casting Associates Sarah Raoufpur Cymbre Walk Casting Assistant Simon Ward Production Office Manager Eileen Aguirre Production Finance Lead Justin Stirling Senior Production Finance Analyst Jennifer "Jejo" Sleeper Production Finance Analyst Christina W. Chen Story Lead Story Artist Jason Hand Senior Story Artist Burny Mattinson Story Artists Rejean Bourdages Jim Capobianco Ronnie del Carmen Chen-Yi Chang Sylvain Deboissy Kevin Deters Don Dougherty Tom Ellery James Fujii Ed Gombert Kevin Harkey Randy Haycock Michael Herrera Justin Hunt Sunmee Joh Barry Johnson Mark Koetsier Todd Kurosawa Michael LaBash Normand Lemay Robert Lence Leo Matsuda Ken Morrissey John Norton Kevin O'Brien David Pimental Toby Shelton Michael Surrey Simon Thelning Lissa Treiman Chris Ure Frans Vischer Mark Walton Stevie Wermers-Skelton Additional Story Artists Keith Baxter Paul Briggs Louie del Carmen Randy Cartwright Lorna Cook David G. Derrick Jr. Jed Diffenderfer Will Finn Edmund Fong Doug Frankel Ryan Green McKenna Harris Tim Hodge Chris Hubbard Nora Johnson Nancy Kruse Michael Kunkel Benjamin Lane Sylvia Hyo-ji Lee Tony Leondis Jenny Lerew Luis Logam Lauren MacMullan Steve Markowski Ted Mathot Natalie Nourigat Tom Owens Raymond S. Persi Brian Pimental John Puglisi Jeff Ranjo Carlos A. Romero Bob Scott Samantha Vilfort Dean Wellins Chris Williams Additional Dialogue by Kristen Bell Conrad Vernon Additional Story Material by Jim Reardon Chris Williams Additional Screenplay Material by Sara Parriott Pamela Ribon Josie Trinidad Editorial Associate Editors John K. Carr Mark Hester First Assistant Editors Jessica Ambinder-Rojas James D. Kirkpatrick Second Assistant Editor Stephen L. Meek Additional Editorial Support Lisa Linder Silver Visual Development Visual Development Artists Sunny Apinchapong Chris Appelhans Dale Baer Armand Baltazar Tony Bancroft James Baxter Lorelay Bove Alfred "Tops" Cruz Andreas Deja Adam Dykstra Craig Elliott Paul Felix Brian Ferguson James Finn Natalie Franscioni-Karp Jean Gillmore Eric Goldberg Randy Haycock Mark Henn Michael Humphries Mike Inman Edward Li Dan Lund Jim Martin Kelly McGraw Bill Perkins Jean-Christophe Poulain Allen Tam Frans Vischer Scott Watanabe David Womersley Additional Visual Development Artists Manuel Arenas Barry Atkinson Thomas Cardone Richie Chavez Richard Daskas Seth Engstrom Guillaume Fesquet Nathan Fowkes Dennis Greco Ruben Hickman Tom Humber Bill Kaufmann Paul Lasaine Ronald W. Lukas Sam Michlap Simon Rodgers Lou Romano Jason William Scheier Armand Serrano Ric Sluiter J. Michael Spooner Henrik Tamm Jeff Turley Chuck Vollmer Fred Warter Michael Yamada Character Designers Tom Bancroft Tom Ellery Taipan Gandhi Eric Goldberg Carter Goodrich Don Hall Joe Moshier Bill Schwab Additional Character Designers Andy Bialk Craig Kellman Tony Siruno James Woods Prop Designers Tapan Gandhi David Lee J. Michael Spooner Location Designers Armand Baltazar Edward Li J. Michael Spooner Layout Layout Lead Lorenzo Martinez Layout Artists James P. Alles Bolhem Bouchiba Nam Suk Cho Alfred Cruz Peter J. DeLuca Ed Ghertner Jason Hand Lam Hoang Daniel Hu Benoît Le Pennec Gary Mouri Armand Serrano Robert J. St. Pierre J. Michael Spooner Allen Tam George P. Villaflor Doug Walker Wallace Williamson Tanya T. Wilson Jennifer Yuan Bruce Zick Additional Layout Artists William H. Frake III Mac George Tom Humber Rick Moore Bill Perkins Layout Assistants Marec Fritzinger Lisa Souza Workbook Lead James Beihold Workbook Artists James P. Alles Kelly Baigent Alfred Cruz Peter J. DeLuca Jason Hand Lam Hoang Daniel Hu Benoit Le Pennec Jean-Christopher Poulain Allen C. Tam George Viilaflor Doug Walker Jennifer Yuan Background Background Artists Doug Ball James Gallego Michael Humphries Mike Inman Jerry Loveland Kelly McGraw Leonard Robledo Additional Background Artists Barry Atkinson Bill Kaufmann Ric Sluiter Dennis Venizelos Assistant Background Artist Youa Vang Background Retouch Artist Jeff Turley Scene Planning Scene Planners Dennis Bonnell George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Richard T. Sullivan Assistant Scene Planner Karen Sickles Character Animation Annie Supervising Animator Mark Henn Animators Tim "Mall In" Allen Adam Dykstra Doug Frankel Joe Oh Mark Pudleiner Yoshimichi Tamura Gooslie Supervising Animator Eric Goldberg Animators Tom Bancroft Caroline Cruikshank Mario Furmanczyk Bert Klein Hyun-Min Lee Falada Supervising Animator James Baxter Animators Manuel Almela Robert Espanto Domingo Steve Horrocks Jakob Hjort Jensen Philippe le Brun Kevin O'Hara Simon Otto Jean-Francois Rey William Salazar Dan Wagner Prince Geric Supervising Animator Randy Haycock Animators Jerry Yu Ching Bob Davies Mario J. Menjivar Bill Waldman Selia Supervising Animator Andreas Deja Animators Lou Dellarosa Mark Koetsier Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Enna/Talone/Finn Supervising Animator Russ Edmonds Animators James Baker Anthony Ho Wong Gilsa Supervising Animator Anthony de Rosa Animators Jared Beckstrand Tom Gately T. Daniel Hofstedt Ideca Supervising Animator Nik Ranieri Animators Brian Ferguson Steven Pierre Gordon Jamie Oliff Conrad/Razo/Forest Workers Supervising Animators Dale Baer Frans Vischer Animators Michael Surrey Chris Wahl Ungolad/Terne/Selia's Henchmen Supervising Animators Sandro Cleuzo Matt Williames Animators Cinzia Angelini Crystal Chesney Ralph Fernan Eric Koenig Queen of Kildenree Supervising Animator John Pomeroy Animators Joe Haidar Bill Waldman Miscellaneous Characters Supervising Animators James Baxter Eric Goldberg Frans Vischer Animators James Baker Tom Bancroft Roberto Casale Crystal Chesney Jerry Yu Ching Sandro Cleuzo Caroline Cruikshank Roberto Espanto Domingo Brian Ferguson Doug Frankel Tom Gately Mael Gourmelen Joe Haidar David Hancock T. Daniel Hofstedt Chris Hubbard James Young Jackson Jeff Johnson Ernie Keen Sang-Jin Kim Craig R. Maras Mark Mitchell Jamie Oliff Mark Pudleiner Beth Sleven Chad Stewart Michael Stocker Yoshimichi Tamura Derek Lee Thompson Chris Wahl Bill Waldman Eric Walls Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Matt Williames Dougg Williams Anthony Ho Wong Additional Character Animation Darlie Brewster Tony Bancroft Rune Bennicke David Burgess Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Andrew Chesworth Mark Donald Rick Farmiloe Tony Fucile Danny Galieote Dan Haskett Chris Hubbard James Hull Jay Jackson Dave Kupczyk Alex Kupershmidt James Lopez Linda Miller Frank Molieri Philip Pignotti Mark Pudleiner Wendy Purdue Len Simon Bruce W. Smith Theodore Ty Michael Venturini Stevan Wahl Kathy Zielinski Rough Inbetween Animation Rough Inbetween Lead Bob Percichetti Rough Inbetweeners Paulo Alvarado George Benavides Casey Coffey Brad Condie Erik Fountain Neal Goldstein Benjamin Gonzalez Grant Hiestand Todd Jacobsen Paul McDonald Joe Pitt Jules Soto Wes Sullivan Destiny Wood Clean-up Animation Annie Lead Key Assistant Animator Rachel Renee Bibb Key Assistant Animators Claudia Keene Kellie D. Lewis Helen Michael Trevor Tamboline Assistant Animators Dan Bowman Inna Chon Nicola Courtney Lee Dunkman Cynthia J. French Millet Henson Myung Kang Susan Lantz Jan Naylor Natasha Selfridge Eunice (Eun Ok) Yu Breakdown Artists Frank Dietz Aidan Flynn Cynthia Jill French Kathleen Thorson Inbetween Animators Travis Blaise Elliot M. Bour Gooslie Lead Key Assistant Animator June M. Fujimoto Key Assistant Animators Lee Dunkman Sean Gallimore Emily Jiuliano Celinda Kennedy Mike McKinney Brett D. Newton Trevor Tamboline Assistant Animators Jamie Bolio Dietz Toshio Ichishita Veronique Langdon Mary Measures Breakdown Artists Frank Dietz Dietz Toshio Ichishita Jody Kooistra Mary Measures Tao Huu Nguyen Inbetween Animators James Burks Mac Spada Falada Lead Key Assistant Animators Nicola Courtney Millet Henson Helen Michael Key Assistant Animators Sylviane Burnet Raymond Fabular Yelena Geodakyan Myung Kang Jenni McCosker Virginia Parmele Domingo Rivera Richard Smitheman Trevor Tamboline Assistant Animators Eric J. Abjornson Ramya Black Jamie Bolio Daniel Bowman Manny DeGuzman Guy Duchet Debbie Forster Claudia Keene Anthony Koteh Diana LeBost Taik Lee Patricia Ann Billings-Malone Yoon Sook Nam Brett D. Newton Daisy Schofield Mac Spada Miri Yoon Breakdown Artists Greg Checketts Cynthia J. French Diana LeBost Inbetween Animators Ely Lester Jacqueline M. Sanchez Prince Geric Lead Key Assistant Animator Dan Tanaka Key Assistant Animators Inna Chon Marcia Dougherty Lee Dunkman Emily Jiuliano Susan Lantz Jacqueline Sanchez Elizabeth Watasin Assistant Animators Lee Dunkman Cynthia J. French Dietz Toshio Ichishita Yoon Sook Nam Mary-Jean Repchuk Breakdown Artist Patricia Ann Billings-Malone Inbetween Animators James Burks Dietz Toshio Ichishita Stephanie Olivieri Richard Rocha Selia Lead Key Assistant Animators Kathleen M. Bailey Marianne Tucker Key Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong Inna Chon Susan Lantz Mike McKinney Lieve Miessen Don Parmele Natasha Selfridge Elizabeth Watasin Assistant Animators Raymond Fabular Sean Gallimore Mary Measures Jan Naylor Don Parmele Breakdown Artists Diana Coco Aidan Flynn Jody Kooistra Inbetween Animators Ramya Black Kimberly Dwinell Jody Kooistra Enna/Talone/Finn Lead Key Assistant Animator Don Parmele Key Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong Emily Jiuliano Trevor Tamboline Assistant Animators Yoon Sook Nam Jan Naylor Don Parmele Miri Yoon Breakdown Artists Frank Dietz Aidan Flynn Kathleen Thorson Inbetween Animators Travis Blaise Kimberly Dwinnell Dietz Toshio Ichishita Gilsa Lead Key Assistant Animators Merry Clingen Lieve Miessen Key Assistant Animator Mike McKinney Assistant Animators Diana Coco Yoon Sook Nam Mac Spada Breakdown Artists Philip J. Allora Frank Montagna, Jr. Inbetween Animators Kimberly Dwinnell Dietz Toshio Ichishita Stephanie Olivieri Richard Rocha Ideca Lead Key Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong Margie Daniels Lureline Kohler Key Assistant Animators Kathleen M. Bailey Randy Sanchez Assistant Animators Cynthia J. French Leticia Lichtwardt Eric Pigors Breakdown Artist Mary-Jean Repchuk Inbetween Animators Travis Blaise Elliot M. Bour Kimberly Dwinnell Dietz Toshio Ichishita Conrad/Razo/Forest Workers Lead Key Assistant Animators Tracy Mark Lee Brett D. Newton Virginia Parmele Key Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong Emily Jiuliano Eric Pigors Jacqueline Sanchez Trevor Tamboline Assistant Animators Mary Jo Ayers Diana Coco Frank Dietz Marcia Dougherty Raymond Fabular Cynthia J. French Sean Gallimore Dietz Toshio Ichishita Myung Kang Claudia Keene Susan Lantz Leticia Lichtwardt Patricia Ann Billings-Malone Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Jan Naylor Tao Huu Nguyen Daisy Schofield Breakdown Artists Mary Jo Ayers James Burks Diana Coco Marcia Dougherty Sean Gallimore Claudia Keene Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Tao Huu Nguyen Mary-Jean Repchuk Inbetween Animators Mary Jo Ayers Daniel Bond James Burks Marcia Dougherty Sean Gallimore Myung Kang Claudia Keene Taik Lee Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Tao Huu Nguyen Mary-Jean Repchuk Ungolad/Terne/Selia's Henchmen Lead Key Assistant Animator Trevor Tamboline Key Assistant Animators Eric J. Abjornson Mick Cassidy Debbie Forster Sean Gallimore Emily Jiuliano Myung Kang Claudia Keene Jennie Langley Susan Lantz Taik Lee Patricia Ann Billings-Malone Eric Pigors Jacqueline Sanchez Natasha Selfridge Assistant Animators Eric J. Abjornson Mary Jo Ayers Diana Coco Frank Dietz Marcia Dougherty Raymond Fabular Cynthia J. French Sean Gallimore Dietz Toshio Ichishita Myung Kang Claudia Keene Susan Lantz Leticia Lichtwardt Patricia Ann Billings-Malone Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Tao Huu Nguyen Doug Post Mary-Jean Repchuk Daisy Schofield Breakdown Artists Mary Jo Ayers James Burks Diana Coco Marcia Dougherty Sean Gallimore Claudia Keene Patricia Ann Billings-Malone Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Tao Huu Nguyen Mary-Jean Repchuk Inbetween Animators Mary Jo Ayers Daniel Bond James Burks Marcia Dougherty Sean Gallimore Myung Kang Claudia Keene Taik Lee Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Tao Huu Nguyen Mary-Jean Repchuk Queen of Kildenree Lead Key Assistant Animator Vera Pacheco Key Assistant Animators Kathleen M. Bailey Mike McKinney Randy Sanchez Assistant Animators Yoon Sook Nam Jan Naylor Mac Spada Breakdown Artists Philip J. Allora Frank Montagna, Jr. Mary-Jean Repchuk Inbetween Animators Kimberly Dwinnell Stephanie Olivieri Richard Rocha Miscellaneous Characters Lead Key Assistant Animators Nicola Courtney June M. Fujimoto Millet Henson Tracy Mark Lee Helen Michael Brett D. Newton Virginia Parmele Key Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong Sylviane Burnet Lee Dunkman Raymond Fabular Sean Gallimore Yelena Geodakyan Emily Jiuliano Myung Kang Celinda Kennedy Jenni McCosker Mike McKinney Eric Pigors Domingo Rivera Jacqueline Sanchez Richard Smitheman Trevor Tamboline Assistant Animators Eric J. Abjornson Mary Jo Ayers Ramya Black Jamie Bolio Daniel Bowman Diana Coco Manny DeGuzman Frank Dietz Marcia Dougherty Guy Duchet Dietz Toshio Ichishita Claudia Keene Anthony Koteh Veronique Langdon Susan Lantz Diana LeBost Taik Lee Leticia Lichtwardt Patricia Ann Billings-Malone Mary Measures Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Jan Naylor Brett D. Newton Tao Huu Nguyen Daisy Schofield Mac Spada Miri Yoon Breakdown Artists Mary Jo Ayers James Burks Greg Checketts Diana Coco Frank Dietz Marcia Dougherty Cynthia J. French Sean Gallimore Dietz Toshio Ichishita Claudia Keene Jody Kooistra Diana LeBost Mary Measures Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Tao Huu Nguyen Mary-Jean Repchuk Inbetween Animators Mary Jo Ayers Daniel Bond James Burks Marcia Dougherty Sean Gallimore Myung Kang Claudia Keene Taik Lee Ely Lester Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Tao Huu Nguyen Mary-Jean Repchuk Jacqueline M. Sanchez Mac Spada Additional Clean-Up Animation Key Assistant Animators Kendra Baxter Susan Goldberg Randy Sanchez Dan Tanaka Assistant Animators Donald Kim Pamela Matheus Wendy Muir Doug Ninneman Philip Sung John R. Walsh Breakdown Artists Regina Conroy Steven K. Thompson Inbetween Animators Tomoko Isobe Chris Wahl Effects Animation Effects Animation Leads Allen Blyth David (Joey) Mildenberger Effects Animators John Allan Armstrong Robert Bennett John Dillon Takashi Hashimoto David Lee Dan Lund Mauro Maressa Peter DeMund Masa Oshiro Phillip D. Vigil Additional Effects Animators Sean Applegate Brent Boggs Colbert Fennelly Jeff Howard Michael Cadwallader Jones Cynthia N. Knizek Brice Mallier James DeV. Mansfield David Tidgwell Dan Turner Effects Key Assistant Animators Sean Applegate Marko Barrows Ty Elliott David Michael Kcenich Joseph Christopher Pepe Effects Assistant Animators Felipe Cerdan Noe Garcia John MacFarlane Jay Shindell Van Shirvanian Effects Breakdown Artists Virgilio John Aquino Phillip Pignotti Effects Inbetween Animators David Lee Phillip Pignotti Kuniko Yano CGI Animation CGI Modeling Leads Jon Krummel Chad Stubblefield CGI Modeling Artists Shaun Absher Chris Anderson Virgilio John Aquino Sean Aspinall Charles Cunningham-Scott Minh Duong Dylan Ekren Sergi Caballer Garcia Kevin Hudson Suzan Kim Luis Labrador Brandon Lawless Irene Matar Zachary Rhys Petroc Eric Provan Liza Rhea Chika Saito Samy Segura Hana Starr Vidya Vinnakota Punn Wiantrakoon Alena Wooten CGI Rigging Lead David J. Suroviec CGI Rigging Artists Bret B. Bays Glen Claybrook Jennifer Downs Garrett Eves Joy Jeanine Johnson John Kahwaty Iker J. De Los Mozos Michael Anthony Navarro Matt Schiller Gregory Smith Michael W. Stieber CGI Simulation Lead Marc Thyng CGI Simulation Artists Johann Francois Coetzee Christopher Evart Frank Hanner Avneet Kaur Si-Hyung Kim Kate Kirby-O'Connell Ian Krebs-Smith Hubert Leo Timmy Tompkins Mary E. Twohig Richard M. van Cleave Keith Wilson Xinmin Zhao CGI Texturing and Look Development Leads Colin Eckart Michelle Lee Robinson CGI Texturing and Look Development Artists Tyler C. Bolyard Ian Butterfield Sara Virginia Cembalisty Ramya Chidanand Rich Fallat Joshua Fry Jack Fulmer Jay V. Jackson Chelsea Lavertu Konrad N. Lightner Vicky Yutzu Lin Eric S. McLean Jared Reisweber Mitchell Snary Pamela S. Spertus Jennifer Stratton Lance Summers Dylan Vanwormer Jose Velasquez CGI Layout Leads Joaquin Baldwin Rob Dressel Terry Moews Nathan Detroit Warner CGI Layout Artists Allen Blaisdell Darrin Butts Juan E. Hernandez Daniel Hu Tyler Kupferer Kevin Lee Matt Lee Pascale Lepage-André Nicholas Manfredi Chris McKane Rick Moore Andi Isao Nakasone Lindsey St. Pierre Jean-Christophe Poulain Merrick R. Rustia Kendra Vander Vliet David Wainstain CGI Layout Modeling Artist Jérémie Mamo CGI Layout Animators Dan Edwards Isaak Fernandez Jahkeeli Garnett Troy Griffin Joseph Jones Thomas Leavitt Nicholas Manfredi Merick Rustia Aaron Weldon CGI Layout Finaling Artists Gina Bradley Michael Guttman Celeste Joanette Tamara Kersavage Todd LaPlante Andi Nakasone Michael Talarico CGI Animation Leads Eamonn Butler Jason Figliozzi Dave Hardin Senior CGI Animators Chris Derochie Aram Lakhotia CGI Animators Alberto Abril Abraham Aguilar David Alexander Valentin Amador Diaz Sean Aspinall Bob Baxter Doug Bennett Tony Bonilla Paul Buckley David Burgess Tony Chau Youngjae Choi Shawn Clark Christopher Cordingley Brian D. Scott Patrick Danaher Pedro Daniel Garcia Maret Davletshin Riannon Delanoy Brent Dienst Adam Dotson Daniel Edwards Jeffrey Engel Nathan Engelhardt Tim Everitt Andrew Feliciano Chadd Ferron Andrew Ford Michael Franceschi Jacob Frey Jorge Garcia Minor Gaytan Brendan Gottlieb Adam Green Jennifer Hager Justin Hammond Kim Hazel Jason Herschaft Ryan Hobbiebrunken Joseph Holmark Brent Homman Mike Inman Leif Jeffers Shant Jordan Mack Kablan Jackie Koehler Amy Lawson Smeed Andrew Lawson Kevin MacLean Boris Maras Sven Martin Kelly McClanahan Brian Menz Matthew Meyer Dave Mullins Allen Ostergar Ivan Oviedo Zach Parrish Daniel Peixe Malcon Pierce Reece Porter Nicolas Prothais Mitja Rabar Svetla Radivoeva Joel Reid Jorge Ruiz Chad Sellers Jason Shulman Benson Shum Joshua Slice Tony Smeed Alexander Snow Rastko Stefanovic Philip To Wayne Unten Vitor Vilela Malerie Walters Justin Weber Greg Whittaker Jeff Williams John Wong Nara Youn Ron Zorman CGI Assistant Animators Michelle Lee Robinson Henry Sato CGI Effects Leads David Hutchins Michael Kaschalk Dale Mayeda Cezar Valazquez CGI Effects Animators Aaron C. Adams Mir Ali Justin Andrews Eric W. Araujo Robert Bennett Dimitri Berberov Brent Boggs Katherine Bouglai Marc Bryant Dong Joo Byun Chris Carignan Deborah Carlson Paul Carman Stephen Chitwood Sean C. Cunningham Joel Einhorn Jesse Erickson Benjamin Fiske Paul J. Franklin Ben Frost Allen Gersten Stuart D. Gordon Michael Hall Christian A. Hatfield Christopher Hendryx John Karner Seunghyuk Kim Sam Klock Bill Konersman John Kosnik Yorie Kumalasari Chantal LeBlanc Shu Liu James DeV. Mansfield Mauro Maressa Aaron James McComas Alex Moaveni Tim Molinder Peter DeMund Jihyun Nam Hiroaki Narita Daniel Naulin Mike Navarro Hendrik Panz Blair Pierpont Nordin Rahhali Erin Ramos Toby Abraham Rosen Andrea Scibetta Brian Silva Nathaniel Sims Rattanin Sirinaruemarn Karen Smith Joon Taik Song Alexey Stomakhin Kee Nam Suong Marie Tollec Le Joyce Tong Scott Townsend Zubin Wadia Cong Wang Jun Watanabe Thom Wickes Xiao Zhang CGI Lighting Leads Paula Goldstein Alessandro Jacomini Jorge Obregon Jennifer Yu Senior CGI Lighting Artist Justin Hammond CGI Lighting Artists Brian Adams Ayman Akoshali Joan Kim Anastas Sung Joon Bae Jeffrey Benedict Corey Butler Alexandre Cazals Jeff Chung Gregory Culp Cheryl Davis Ryan Deyoung Kaori Doi Joshua Fry Jeff Gipson Paula Goldstein Richard Gouge Kevin Hudson Mike Inman Iva Itchevska-Brain Alessandro Jacomini Hans-Jörg E. Keim Holly Kim-Angel Kevin Dahl Koneval Ross Krothe Roger Lee Diana Jiang Levangie Benjamin Lishka James Lojo Angela McBride Kevin McDonald Eric S. McLean Robert L. Miles Cristian G. Moras Chris Nabholz Derek Nelson James Newland Steve Null Jorge Obregon Ellen Poon Winston Quitasol Olun Riley Sean Rivet Eric Roth Amol Sathe Mark Siegel Ashley Souza Lance Summers Ka Yaw Tan Gabriel Xavier White Elizabeth Willy Alina Zepeda Lead CGI Technical Directors Nicholas Burkard Matt Steele CGI Technical Directors Brett Achorn Fabrice Ceugniet Tony Chai Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Kay Cloud Allen Corcorran Sara Drakeley Vijoy Gaddipati Christopher Otto Gallagher Jonathan F. Garcia Ray Haleblian Mark Hammel Shaila Haque Gabriela Hernandez Jerry Huynh Jessica R. Jamieson Brandon Lee Jarratt Sean D. Jenkins Norman Moses Joseph Neelima Karanam Kimberly W. Keech Justin Kern Kaileen Kraemer Kendall Litaker Thaddeus P. Miller Natt Mintrasak Megan E. Moore Krista Murphy Osiris I. Pérez Ojeda Teal Owyang Sean Palmer Heather Pritchett Ricky Rieckenberg Jeff Sadler Steven L. Seed Lewis N. Siegel Nadim Sinno Serge Sretschinsky Abraham Franklin Tseng Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Assistant CGI Technical Directors Christine Gerardi Laura Kwan Sarah Tortorici Charlotte Zhu Color Styling & Compositing Color Stylists Carol Berke Sylvia Filcak-Blackwolf Barbara Lynn Hamane Alison Jota Sarah-Jane King Claire Williams Jaison Duell Wilson Compositing Artists Ross Blocher Dennis Bonnell Edward Derian "Ted" Boyke Stephane Coedel Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Heidi Friese Louie C. Jhocson Alison Jota Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Colin Sittig Doug Tiano Jaison Duell Wilson Ink & Paint Artists Carol Berke David Karp Lisa Leonardi-Knight Teri N. McDonald Beth S. Morris Technical & Artistic Support Technical Directors Ross Blocher Darrin Drew Louie C. Jhocson Richard Turner Assistant Technical Directors Edward Derian "Ted" Boyke Edwin Shortess Animation Checkers George "Bingo" Ferguson Misoon Kim Edwin Shortess Richard T. Sullivan Final Checkers Carol S. Berke Misoon Kim Dan C. Larsen Teri N. McDonald Scanners David John Duff Edwin Shortess Pre-Production Technical Supervisor Tara Handy Turner Production Software Development John Robert Perry Video Reference Crew Video Reference Choreographers TBA Video Reference Costumes and Props TBA Video Reference Hair and Makeup TBA Video Reference Camera TBA Video Reference Audio TBA Video Reference Editors TBA Video Reference Support TBA Video Reference Actors TBA Video Reference Consultant TBA Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation by Yowza! Animation More coming soon! Mercury Filmworks Crew Additional Animation by Mercury Filmworks More coming soon! Bardel Entertainment Crew Additional Animation by Bardel Entertainment More coming soon! Toon City Animation Crew Additional Animation by Toon City Animation, Inc. More coming soon! The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios Crew Additional Animation by The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios More coming soon! Wang Film Productions Crew Additional Animation by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. More coming soon! Digital eMation Crew Additional Animation by Digital eMation More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Additional Production Support Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Technology Coming soon! The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Soundtrack Available on No. 85755 © 2021 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, California Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits